Feverish
by Aves Amant
Summary: First fanfic! Reyson is as sick as a heron can be, and our beloved Raven king pays him a short visit. It will lead him to a certain realization... rated Kplus just to be sure. Please read and comment, and most of all, ENJOY!


**A/N**  
_This is my first fanfic, and it's short and nothing special... still I hope you like it, even just a little ^^_  
_Have fun!_

_- Aves Amant 3_

The heron's skin felt feverish to the touch. The usual, just slightly pale colour of it had vanished completely now, leaving the delicate face white like snow, a sick shade spoiling its otherwise beautiful features and indicating the fever behind it. His expression was calm and peaceful, breath going steady, only the eyelids twitching once a while, as if he was dreaming. Heat like from burning embers was radiating off his forehead, and from time to time a small drop of sweat would trickle slowly from the temples, its way never straight downward, tiny unevenness in the skin's surface that were hardly visible forcing it to always change directions slightly. The Prince's whole body was clammy, the moisture making the face glimmer and letting his clothes and long, light blonde hair stick to his skin. Small wisps of it had fallen out of their place and were now clinging to his cheeks.

Naesala moved his hand away from Reyson's forehead to pull them away, very careful not to wake the white prince from his slumber. The heron had been asleep for several hours now, his body claiming all of its energy to fight off the fever that had been plaguing him since he had woken up in the morning. A cup, half filled with now cold tea that the Kilvan King had brought in after he found Reyson sick in bed earlier, was still standing on the nightstand, alongside with breakfast, containing only bread and some berries, untouched. The Raven sighed, randomly picking one of the red fruits from the plate on the tray, flicking it into his mouth and chewing on it negligent, lost in thought, watching the Serenes with slight worry in his dark eyes. While he savored the sweet juice of the single fruit in his mouth he absentmindedly stroked the dampish hair that spread all over the prince's body and the sheets. Naesala was sitting on the edge of Reysons bed, listening to the sounds of breathing that the prince made, controlling the rise and fall from his chest that was barely visible under the many blankets that were piled on top of him to keep his slender body warm. The raven's black, elegant wings rustled quietly as he turned to take one last berry, just to bite it down and swallow it immediately, licking the sugary liquid it left on his lips away with his tongue. For a while he just stayed at the heron's side, watching, listening. Although he, in some ways, liked it to simply sit there and look over Reyson, he had appointments and duties that required his attention soon, he was the king of Kilvas, after all. Before he left, he let his gaze wander the fair, perfect face that was his one more time. He didn't exactly know why, but suddenly he felt the urge to lean down and kiss the heron on the forehead, it was such a tender gesture that he was surprised about his actions himself. Sweet berry juice mixed with salty sweat in his mouth as his lips parted from the skin. He was surprised how good it was, and lingered above Reysons face just a little longer, just to sample the new sensation in all its facettes. Already dazed by the presence and taste and smell and everything of the heron, he said something he only said because he was sure that the Serenes was fast asleep. He thought he would never actually say it to anyone in his entire life. At least not say it to anyone and also truly, wholeheartedly mean it:

_"I love you."_

Naesala whispered, almost confessed, the words into Reysons ear, quietly, so that they were hardly audible, even for him. For one heartbeat he left himself being swayed by the new experience, then he drew back and stood up, heading straight for the door and not turning around. Before he left, he mentally registered to try that on the heron when he was awake one day in the future. He was curious about the reaction it would bring him.

With the sound of the door falling back into its place and complete silence returning to the room, Reysons intense, green eyes shot open.

Oh so slightly, his delicate lips curved into a smile.


End file.
